jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
What does "Butchie's mom hurt Barry's head" mean?
John says six mysterious things in , when Barry breaks up the fight between Mitch and Butchie: *"We are all frail vessels." *"Butchie's mom hurt Barry's head." *"Room 24 shall give up its dead, and the dead shall be forgiven." *"Where Ramon came from, they would build Mitch a shrine." *"One good blow job rocks the Jew lawyer's world." *"Shaun will soon be gone." What do you think he means? We know about Barry's grievance against Butchie and Mitch -- but what does Cissy have to do with it? * Frail vessels: We're mortal and fallible. * Cissy: Maybe she deflowered Barry, but probably not. Maybe she's somehow responsible for the broom handle hitting Barry. * Room 24: Barry will confront his past. * A Shrine to Mitch Yost: Most Hispanics are Catholic, perhaps Mitch would be called a saint if they knew about his floating. * Meyer's world rocked: Obviously the sexual experience will changed or has changed Meyer, but I have no idea on the who, what, where, when and why. * Shaun gone: Is Shaun's apparent episode 2 surfing accident too easy of an answer? -- Bluegreen 21:44, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I hadn't thought of the shrine to Mitch because he's floating. That's a good thought. I was thinking about Cissy deflowering Barry, but he was 10 at the time. That would make her an evil, irredeemable character, and I don't see that happening. -- Danny (talk) 22:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *Are you sure John said Barry not Gary the store clerk? -- Krusty 05:40, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, Steve Hawk says that it's "Barry" on the the HBO site. It would be funny if John was concerned about Gary, though. -- Danny (talk) 12:29, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *Cissy is indirectly responsible for Barry's broom whack on the head by not being a good mother to Butchie ~ 03:32, 10 July 2007 ~CZ *Yes, I could be wrong about the chronology, but could Cissy's "teaching" Butchie how to masturbate have been the source of his anger that led him to lash out at Barry? If he felt victimized by him mother, he might have taken it out on someone he perceived as weaker than himself. Thus, indirectly she is responsible for the whack on his head. It is interesting that in "His Visit: Day Five" Barry comments on Cissy's "rebuke" of Butchie as a kindness to himself. --Jennita 22:18, 17 July 2007 (UTC) *Mitch has been in Mexico for day five and beyond. Is there a shrine of some kind being built? -- User:67.85.219.152 23 July 2007 *I speculate that John is some sort of messiah, he talks of the end being near and of his father in a way that would lead me to believe this. If that is the case, John being the son of god could be making Shaun into a sort of apostle. Considering all the odd occurrences Shaun being resurrected, the miraculous healing, and Mitch's levitation and all its much like a second coming of Christ, or of your Jewish the first appearance of the Messiah. Only with a different name and some interesting powers. I'm not a very religious person at all, but I cant help but watch any work of fiction that depicts religion in some interesting manner from comedy to horror and I'm loving this show right now. I wish i paid more attention in church because I'm willing to bet that some of the interesting pieces of dialog that John has spoken is probably in the bible in some way shape or form. Then again I could be wrong, because I've found if you grab any religious fanatic they will find a spot in the "good book" that will tell you were Jesus prophesied the creation of Google and how stem cells are the devils work along with TV, lol. Too each their own I guess. gimme some feedback! -Ed *I have gathered that the chronology of things happened in this order: First, Barry was molested by Mr. Rollins in Room 24 when he was 10. Second, Barry, who was probably always a sensitive child, becomes more effeminate, leading other kids to call him "Barry the Fairy" at school. When they are 12, Butchie, who would have been one of the "cool" kids, sees Barry on the beach and takes the taunting a step further by whacking him on the head with a broom handle. The brain injury from this results in Barry's epilepsy. Third, Cissy molests Butchie when he's 13, after he's won a surfing contest. This age is specified in John's speech to her in episode 6. (Is it significant that Shaun is this same age when the series begins? Is Cissy worried that she'll do the same thing to Shaun, and is this why she's so frantic all the time? If so, it's also significant that Shaun makes a point several times of telling people he's now 14. The significance there wouldn't be that they all forgot about his birthday, but that he's "survived" age 13 without Cissy molesting him like she did Butchie.) Fourth, when Barry makes reference to having a fondness for Butchie's mother because of a kindness she extended to him in the past, I think he's referring to her constant berating of Butchie. It is gratifying to Barry to see his tormentor tormented. Category:Theories